


Who Knew?

by LittleOnexx



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleOnexx/pseuds/LittleOnexx
Summary: Mark has a secret and no one knows it, he always is over at the Team Edge work office, so Tyler starts suspecting something.Matt and Brian noticed how J-Fred gets giggly around Mark, but never said a word thinking they were just bwat friends now.Ethan and Tyler have been dating for a year, and they couldn't be happier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I'm going to feel after this one-shot.

His beautiful moans filled Mark's ears as his nails dig into Marks back, he was just so beautiful, he couldn't believe he was his.

"G-God Mark." Whispers the guy, eye tight shut. Mark smirks, watching his boyfriend writher underneath him. From his eyes, he has his hand around his boyfriend's neck, pounding him into the mattress, as he screams his name. 

"You're s-so perfect, baby." Whispers Mark, releasing his hand from the mans throat to his hips, gripping just as tight as he had on the mans neck. The man arches his back, cumming onto his stomach and chest. Mark moans loudly, cumming into the man, slowly riding their highs out. Once their highs were don, Mark pulls out and helped clean the mess off of the mans chest and stomach.

"I f-feel bad not telling my brother and friends." Whispers the man, as he grabs his phone.

"You can tell them, babe. I'm not gonna force you too come out if you're not ready. I promised you, I wouldn't tell a soul if you weren't ready." Explains Mark, making the man look at him. He smiles, kissing Mark. Mark hums in satisfaction, kissing back. Once they pulled away, the man gets up, with resistance, and gets dressed. His team edge shirt clinging to his sweaty torso.

"I'll see you later for the collaboration, okay?" Mark tells the man, smiling.

"Okay." Says the man, with a blush and smile. Mark was going to let him leave but suddenly a thought blinked through his head.

"Babe! Wait!" Screams Mark, causing the man to stop in his tracks, and walks back over. "Turn that lamp on." So he does. Mark gasps, seeing the bruise on his neck, and hickeys all over his neck. He gets up and lifts the mans shirt, seeing the 10 bruises on his hips. 

"You little shit." Chuckles the man, looking at the bruises on his hips. Mark blushes and looks at the man, who has mischievous look in his eyes. 

"I have concealer from my old girlfriend, you know before I realized I was gay." Says Mark, rushing to the bathroom and coming out and opening the container. "Look up baby." Whispers the red headed boy. The man listens and gasps when Mark puts it all over his neck and softly rubs it in. "As long as you don't lose, and have to take your shirt off, your hips should be in the clear." Explains Mark, the man nods and kisses Mark quickly before leaving after saying goodbye. Mark sighs and plops down onto his bed. 

Ethan was sitting on the couch, legs over Tyler wheb Mark walked downstairs.  
"Hey Mark." Says Tyler, not taking his eyes off the television.

"Hi Tyler, Hi Ethan." Says Mark, sitting next to Ethan. Ethan lays against Mark and closes his eyes. These were his favorite moments, having his boyfriend and best friend care for him.

It was a couple hours later, and Ethan, Tyler and Mark arrive at the Team Edge office and they walk in. Matt, Brian and J-Fred were laughing with Gunner. 

"Hey guys, sorry we're late." Says Mark, sitting next to J-Fred and Matt.

"It's okay, it's twrruble traffic out there." Brian tells Mark, and starts to set up the challenge. J-Fred was tense the entire time, feeling as he should announce his secret. He looks at Mark and Mark looks at him, they both smile at each other.

"Okay, what's up?" Says Matthew suddenly, clapping his hands, they look at him to see he was looking at them.

"What?" Asks J-Fred, trying to play dumb.

"You know what I mean, Joey. What's going on?" Asks Matthew, narrowing his eyes at them.

J-Fred gulps, nerves exploding in his body. He quickly grabs Mark's hand, under the table Brian set up. Mark squeezes his gently as in saying its okay.

"Joey, answer me." Matthew tells them.

J-Fred feels tears pushing at his eyes but he blinks them away.

"J-Fred." Mumbles Brian, looking at the two. Ethan, Gunner and Tyler staring at the two.

"First you come in late, second you obviously have concealer on your neck, third you always are giggly around Mark. You never giggle." Says Matt. J-Fred bites his lip.

"Mark and I are dating." Whispers J-Fred, barely audible. Everyone widens their eyes.

"Wow." Whispers Brian, rubbing his face.

"Okay, thank you. Congratulations." Says Matt with a genuine smile. 

"Congratulations" Everyone tells them, smiling.

"That's it?" Asks J-Fred, relief in his voice. They nod and they continue with the challenge.

It was now back at Mark's place and Ethan and Tyler were making out in their room.

"You're so amazing baby." Whispers Tyler, kissing down his neck, sucking on his neck, as Ethan lets a hum out. Tyler leaves hickeys in a trail down his neck to his shoulder and collar bone. Tyler slowly takes off Ethans shirt, wanting to take it slow but knows it'll be more than slow.

Ethan gasps, letting out a choked moan as the mass of brownish hair bobs slowly on his cock. He has his has twisted in the sheets, as the skilled man lets his body erupt in pleasure. Tyler removes his mouth from Ethans cock and looks up at him. Ethan looks down with a blush.

Tyler, now, has his hands gripping Ethan's hips, pounding into him, Ethan screaming his name, nails digging into the sheets, eyes screwed shut.

"F-Fuck Ethan." Moans Tyler, gripping Ethans hips harder. Ethan arches his back, gasping.

"C-Close." Moans Ethan, mouth open. Tyler smirks, pulling out and pounds right back into him, causing Ethan to give a broken moan, cumming on his stomach. Tyler moans at the sight, and thrusts a couple more times before moaning loudly, cumming into Ethan, continuing to ride our their highs.

Back in Marks room, J-Fred and him are talking about kinks.

"Are you sure you don't have any?" Asks Mark, J-Fred shrugs. Mark frowns and grabs his hand.

"I kind of wondered what it would feel like being tied up?" Mumbles J-Fred, blushing.

"That I can do." Mark tells J-Fred.


End file.
